Ramutara
}} is another song from Tsukishima Kirari's fourth album, as well as her eighth single. The song is the anime's eighth ending, from episode 78 to episode 90. The song is also in , , and . It was released on November 7, 2007. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN futatsu no tsuki sora ideru toki negai kanau hoshi ga nagareru KAMUCHATSUKA demo KARUKATTATTA demo matataki suru ma ni tobikoete RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATATAN anata no moto he mo SURUU suru sono toki ga kita wa RAMUTARA RATTATTAN tsuki yo ni terasare RAMUTARA RATTATTAN mou sugu RATTATTAN DOKI DOKI RATTATTAN RAMUTARA kita RATTATTAAN RAMUTAA RATTATTAA RATTA RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN haruka kanata RAMUTARA RATTANTATTATTAN negai wa todoita kashiRATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN aa tto iu ma ni RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN haruka kanata RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN negai wa todoita kashiRATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN sono nagareboshi wo mita mono wa RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN watashi to ano hito to anata dake dare ni mo shirarezu arawarete dare ni mo iwazu ni kieteiku kita kara RATTATTAN nishi kira RATTATTAN RAMUTARA dokkara RATTATTAAN RAMUTAA RATTATTAA RATTA RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN anata dattara RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN negai wa nan na no kashiRATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN aa tto iu ma ni RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN anata dattara RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN negai wa nan na no kashiRATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN yozora wo miagete RAMUTARA RATTATTAN mangetsu wo kazoe RAMUTARA RATTATTAN mou ichido RATTATTAN dete kite RATTATTAN RAMUTARA kita RATTATTAAN RAMUTAA RATTATTAA RATTA RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN haruka kanata RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN negai wa todoita kashiRATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN aa tto iu ma ni RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN anata dattara RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN negai wa nan na no kashiRATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN |-| Kanji= ラムターラッタッタンラムタラタッタッタン ラムターラッタッタンラムタラタッタッタン 2つの月 空出でる時 願い かなう 星が流れる カムチャツカでもカルカッタッタでも 瞬きする間に飛び越えて ラムターラッタッタン ラムタラタタタン あなたの元へもスルーする そのときが来たわラムタララッタッタン 月夜に照らされラムタララッタッタン もうすぐラッタッタン ドキドキ ラッタッタン ラムタラ来た!ラッタッターン ラムターラッタッターラッタ ラムタララッタンタッタッタン 遥か彼方ラムタララッタンタッタッタン 願いは届いたかしラッタッタッタッタン ターラタターラタラムタララッタッタン あーっという間にラムタララッタンタッタッタン 遥か彼方ラムタララッタンタッタッタン 願いは届いたかしラッタッタッタッタン ターラタターラタラムタララッタッタン ラムターラッタッタンラムタラタッタッタン その流れ星を見たものは ラムターラッタッタンラムタラタッタッタン わたしとあの人とあなただけ 誰にも知られず現れて 誰にも言わずに消えていく 北からラッタッタン 西からラッタッタン ラムタラどっから?ラッタッターン ラムターラッタッターラッタ ラムタララッタンタッタッタン あなただったらラムタララッタンタッタッタン 願いは何なのかしラッタッタッタッタン ターラタターラタラムタララッタッタン あーっという間にラムタララッタンタッタッタン あなただったらラムタララッタンタッタッタン 願いは何なのかしラッタッタッタッタン ターラタターラタラムタララッタッタン 夜空を見上げてラムタララッタッタン 満月を数えラムタララッタッタン もう一度ラッタッタン 出てきてラッタッタン ラムタラ来た!ラッタッターン ラムターラッタッターラッタ ラムタララッタンタッタッタン 遥か彼方ラムタララッタンタッタッタン 願いは届いたかしラッタッタッタッタン ターラタターラタラムタララッタッタン あーっという間にラムタララッタンタッタッタン あなただったらラムタララッタンタッタッタン 願いは何なのかしラッタッタッタッタン ターラタターラタラムタララッタッタン |-| English= RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN When the two moons appear in the sky, the wish-granting star will fall Even if you're in Kamchatka or in Calcutta, in the blink of an eye RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATATAN I'll fly to you At that time RAMUTARA RATTATTAN the moon will light the night RAMUTARARATTATTAN It will be soon RATTATTAN my heart races RATTATTAN RAMUTARA it's here! RATTATTAAN RAMUTAA RATTATTAA RATTA RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN From far away RAMUTARA RATTANTATTATTAN Will my wish reach? RATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN Before you know it RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN from far away RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN Will my wish reach? RATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN The only ones who saw that shooting star RAMUTAARATTATTAN RAMUTARATATTATTAN Were me and that person and you It appeared without notice, it disappeared without a word From the north RATTATTAN from the east RATTATTAN RAMUTARA from somewhere RATTATAAN RAMUTAA RATTATTAA RATTA RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN If it were you RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN What would you wish for? RATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN Before you know it RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN if it were you RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN What would you wish for? RATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN Look up at the night sky RAMUTARA RATTATTAN count the full moons RAMUTARA RATTATTAN Once again RATTATTAN they come out RATTATTAN RAMUTARA they're here! RATTATTAAN RAMUTAA RATTATTAA RATTA RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN From far away RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN Will my wish reach? RATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN Before you know it RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN if it were you RAMUTARA RATTAN TATTATTAN What would you wish for? RATTATTATTATTAN TAARATA TAARATA RAMUTARA RATTATTAN Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single Category:Article stubs